thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold
"Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold" was a song featured in the first film, An Unexpected Journey. Film version Thorin's version ''Thorin Oakenshield'''':'' '' Far over the misty mountains cold, To dungeons deep and caverns old, We must away, ere break of day, To find our long-forgotten gold.'' ''Thorin and the other dwarves: The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night, '' The fire was red, it flaming spread, The trees like torches blazed with light.' Song of the Lonely Mountain Far over the Misty Mountains rise Leave us standing upon the heights What was before, we see once more Our kingdom a distant light Fiery mountain beneath the moon The words unspoken, we’ll be there soon For home a song that echoes on And all who find us will know the tune ''Some folk we never forget Some kind we never forgive Haven’t seen the back of us yet '' We’ll fight as long as we live' All eyes on the hidden door To the Lonely Mountain borne We’ll ride in the gathering storm Until we get our long-forgotten gold We lay under the Misty Mountains cold In slumbers deep and dreams of gold We must awake, our lives to make '' And in the darkness a torch we hold'' From long ago when lanterns burned Till this day our hearts have yearned Her fate unknown the Arkenstone What was stolen must be returned We must awake and make the day To find a song for heart and soul Some folk we never forget Some kind we never forgive Haven’t seen the end of it yet We’ll fight as long as we live All eyes on the hidden door To the Lonely Mountain borne We’ll ride in the gathering storm Until we get our long-forgotten gold Far away from Misty Mountains cold. Book version In Bilbo's house Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old '' We must away ere break of day To seek the pale enchanted gold.'' The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, '' While hammers fell like ringing bells In places deep, where dark things sleep, In hollow halls beneath the fells.'' For ancient king and elvish lord '' There many a gleaming golden hoard They shaped and wrought, and light they caught To hide in gems on hilt of sword.'' On silver necklaces they strung '' The flowering stars, on crowns they hung The dragon-fire, in twisted wire They meshed the light of moon and sun.'' Far over the misty mountains cold '' To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away, ere break of day, To claim our long-forgotten gold.'' Goblets they carved there for themselves '' And harps of gold; where no man delves There lay they long, and many a song Was sung unheard by men or elves.'' The pines were roaring on the height, '' The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread; The trees like torches blazed with light.'' The bells were ringing in the dale '' And men they looked up with faces pale; The dragon’s ire more fierce than fire Laid low their towers and houses frail.'' The mountain smoked beneath the moon; '' The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom. They fled their hall to dying fall Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.'' Far over the misty mountains grim '' To dungeons deep and caverns dim We must away, ere break of day, To win our harps and gold from him! '' Second version Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away, ere break of day, To find our long-forgotten gold. Third version The wind was on the withered heath, '' but in the forest stirred no leaf: there shadows lay be night or day, and dark things silent crept beneath. The wind came down from mountains cold, and like a tide it roared and rolled; the branches groaned, the forest moaned, and leaves were laid upon the mould.'' The wind went on from West to East; '' all movement in the forest ceased, but shrill and harsh across the marsh its whistling voices were released.'' The grasses hissed, their tassels bent, '' the reeds were rattling--on it went o'er shaken pool under heavens cool where racing clouds were torn and rent.'' It passed the Lonely Mountain bare '' and swept above the dragon's lair: there black and dark lay boulders stark and flying smoke was in the air.'' It left the world and took its flight '' over the wide seas of the night. The moon set sail upon the gale, and stars were fanned to leaping light.'' Fourth version Under the Mountain dark and tall '' The King has come unto his hall! His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread, And ever so his foes shall fall. The sword is sharp, the spear is long, The arrow swift, the Gate is strong; The heart is bold that looks on gold; The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong.'' The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, '' While hammers fell like ringing bells In places deep, where dark things sleep, In hollow halls beneath the fells.'' On silver necklaces they strung '' The light of stars, on crowns they hung The dragon-fire, from twisted wire The melody of harps they wrung.'' The mountain throne once more is freed! '' O! wandering folk, the summons heed! Come haste! Come haste! across the waste! The king of friend and kin has need.'' Now call we over the mountains cold, '' ‘Come back unto the caverns old’! Here at the Gates the king awaits, His hands are rich with gems and gold. '' The king is come unto his hall '' Under the Mountain dark and tall. The Worm of Dread is slain and dead, And ever so our foes shall fall!'' Videos'''' The Misty Mountains Cold - The Hobbit Song of the Lonely Mountain Performed by Neil Finn "The Hobbit- An Unexpected Journey" Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:An Unexpected Journey